


Movement 2: Trapped

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, They're in Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 2: Trapped

"I love you." 

Dave nodded, acknowledging John's praise but making no move to return it.

This always happened. Dave seldom spoke, John rarely left the house. They couldn't been seen. Not together, not if they wanted to be persecuted and degraded. Society is cruel like that. One time John returned home beaten and bleeding and bruised. He got a curse from under Dave's breath at that.

"Dave. When will this be over?" He asked, referring to those moments where the ridicule was too much to handle. Dave couldn't go outside, before this happened, he was open about who he was; when the world decided he was wrong, he could no longer be seen outside. John, however, wasn't as open - people only caught on when they saw he disappeared as the intolerance set in. Hence why he's more willing to go outside - not everyone knew. Not everyone, at least.

"All things in their time," was Dave's answer. Of course that's all he said. Sometimes he went days - weeks - without so much as a grunt. John hated it, but he understood why. Can't be heard, or they'll find me. To hear an actual sentence out of Dave was all too rare. "Dave, what goes on in your head?"

Apparently, it was too long, too much quiet, staying inside, ignoring Egbert. 

Dave grabbed John by the shoulders and kissed him deeply, surprising John as he hastily removed his shirt. Instantly, the world outside of theirs disappeared. Nothing else mattered. 

No, tonight was theirs, Dave thought, exposing more of both his and John's skin. John's was marred, rough from the scars. It broke Dave's heart, seeing the marks that he couldn't prevent. 

A small 'I love you' was heard from him, laced with apology for all the times he went about ignoring his lover. 

* * *

Of course, someone had heard them - their actions - and word got out. They woke up with authorities staring right at them. None were fooled, no one had second thoughts.

They were sentenced to execution. Neither of them objected. Silently, as they were caught in the act, they agreed without a word spoken that they'd be better off executed than all quiet days and relying on each other's presence. The latter was sometimes hard to bear. 

As they awaited their fate in their cell, Dave took John's hand, looked him in the eye, whispering "It'll be okay, John, you'll be okay. We'll finally be together. We'll be free - this is for the better. I love you, John. I love you." 

John nodded, saying the same to Dave. He wiped the tears from his eyes, the ostiary walking towards their prison. 

It was time - their end.

 


End file.
